The oxidation of olefinically unsaturated hydrocarbons to the corresponding unsaturated aldehydes and unsaturated acids by the reaction of a monoolefin with a molecular oxygen-containing gas in the presence of a supported metal oxide catalyst is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,358 shows a vapor phase oxidation process utilizing catalysts comprising the oxides of uranium and molybdenum in the pelleted or small particulate form. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,941,007, 3,328,315, 3,338,952 and 3,200,081 disclose vapor phase oxidation processes utilizing catalysts of bismuth molybdate and bismuth phosphomolybdate, and antimony oxide in combination with oxides of uranium, iron, or manganese, these catalysts also being in pelleted or "fluidized" form.
The amphora form of a catalyst is clearly described by Callahan, Miller and Shaw in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,033. The techniques employed in this patent are directly applicable to the production of amphora shaped oxidation catalysts utilized in the present invention.